Sweetie and the Beast
by buggirl101
Summary: Discord escapes in total silence except for 3 little fillies who ended up aiding in the escape. However it seems that his plans might just go as planned for once with the help of an amusing little filly who will be so easily tricked...


Hello all! This is my first Pony fic, and I hope as a fledgling Brony I'll survive writing this. XD I don't mean that in a bad way but…man. I never would have guessed that I would write down so many terms to use in replacement of hands, people, words, etc. Please give this poor girl a break if I mess it up at one point.

Now to say something about the title….NO! THIS IS NOT A BEAUTY AND THE BEAST PARODY!

…inspired by it? Yes. No emo-ness, romance, or talking objects? Well, yes on the talking objects part. But the others? Nope. Not in here.

Disclaimers: I don't own My Little Pony. I also don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic…I'm not even going to think about what it would be like if I did…it's better that way.

* * *

><p>~Sweetie and the Beast~<p>

Prologue

Accidental Escape

Rarity fluffed her hair checking her reflection in a perfectly polished floor tile. The three tiny fillies behind her rolled their eyes. Rarity turned, giving each of them a glare. "Now, girls. This is my big chance don't you dare go and ruin it! I'll never forgive you if you do." "Yeah, yeah Rarity." A tiny white coated filly with a pink and purple mane replied, bringing her front hoof into the air and waving it lazily in an impersonation of the exact movement Rarity had done.

The other two fillies snorted into laughter. Rarity huffed at them and began walking in a different direction. They wondered around waiting in the hallway for a moment before becoming bored. Rarity had been summoned by Princess Celestia to design some things for her. Overjoyed Rarity bustled around grabbing what she needed until being told that she was due to watch the 'Cutie Mark Crusaders'. Now horror-stricken she moaned and whined until getting over it and took them with her begrudgingly.

The three fillies were known for, to say the least, causing trouble and accidents. This time would be no different as they found the entrance to the gardens. Overjoyed they raced each other around and laughed, playing like the fillies they were, until Sweetie Belle fell backwards tumbling into a large statue. It was an ugly thing, all jagged and strange. It looked as though it was reaching forward slightly. The creature the statue depicted was a giant mix of several animals from the looks of it and the three fillies stared at it.

They joked about how bad it looked, and why the Princess would want such a thing in her yard. Apple Bloom circled it snickering as she found it's tail filled with kinks. She yawned leaning against the foot of it tired. The others lay around it and Apple Bloom stretched, the statue became unbalanced and rocked backwards. She shrieked and jumped away from it, the fillies could only watch as it tipped over backwards and fell with a resounding BOOM. Pieces of it flew every which way and the fillies began to freak out because of what trouble they thought they would be in.

…unfortunately the type of trouble they thought they were in was nothing compared to the REAL trouble they were in.

A deep hissing sound filled the air as if ice was melting quickly as boiling water hit it. A few loud CRACKs sounded afterwards, a thin dust cloud has risen when it fell and as the smoke disappeared they saw the dull gray stone creature from before was still lying there. A voice reached them; sounding as though it was coming from inside something. "Do you MIND?" It sounded irritated, and snapped at them once again. "Well? Pick me up!" Scootaloo put it together. "You…are you the statue?" It hissed in annoyance.

"Who did you think I was? That stick-in-the-mud Princess?" "B-but you can talk!" "There's magic everywhere but I can't talk? But you are so young…I doubt you would have heard of the great Draconequus statue." "Oh, are you…I mean…" "I'm sorry to interrupt but could you please pick. Me. UP?"

The three fillies scrambled to aid the fallen statue, working out a plan to use their front hooves to push it as hard as they could back into a standing position. After that was done, which took quite a while, they rested breathing heavily from the hard work. Scootaloo asked a question that had been bugging her.

"Um…wasn't there a statue just like that but different looking before? " The statue was quick to reply. "That thing was destroyed not too long ago." "Really? Why?" Applebloom piped.

"It's a long story from what I heard and besides, why should I tell you?" "Huh?" "I mean…you did break me…" They scrambled up to it, checking the damage. And true to its word a horn was snapped off, the whole lion's paw was gone as well. It's tail was split and cracked in multiple places.

They winced. The voice spoke up again. "Well, as fun as being broke is I would LOVE to have my paw and horn back…could you three go and find them for me?" It paused before purring, "After all you could be oh, what's the right word…'lost and founders'? I did hear you say that you didn't know your calling right?" Scootaloo stated, "Really? Huh, I never thought of being a 'finder'…" Sweetie Belle let out a, "Yeah! Let's go for it Crusaders!" They bolted off unaware of the deep cackling laugh wafting from the statue.

* * *

><p>It had been hours and Rarity was over the moon in happiness, Princess Celestia's fitting had gone beautifully and Rarity was making her way to the gardens with a guard who had seen the fillies running back and forth in them. They found the fillies lying about completely exhausted and asleep. The guard chuckled and Rarity roused them from sleep and hurried them with her to the balloon home.<p>

Scootaloo would shudder every now and then and Rarity wondered if the little filly was cold. Apple Bloom would hic-up every few moments sending Sweetie Belle into a flurry of snickers, Apple Bloom glared at her and Sweetie stuck her tongue out at her in response. "So, girls; what did you do all day?" Scootaloo opened her mouth to reply and Sweetie Belle interrupted her. "Nothing much, just what we always do." Rarity shrugged the answer off, she knew better then to ask what 'calling' they had tried to find today. After all, what calling could you have in a garden with a bunch of statues?

When they got back to Ponyville the group split and the little fillies went back to their homes and settled down for the night. Rarity made sure that Sweetie Belle was tucked in and went off to start on Princess Celestia's dress. After she left the room Sweetie Belle cracked her eyes open and sat up. A soft moment's breeze ruffled her mane slightly. She let out a soft, "Hey, I'm supposed to be asleep!" She heard a cackled reply of, "And? What's the fun in following the rules?" She rolled her eyes and sneezed a giant blue bubble that floated towards the ceiling and popped.

She giggled, "Niiicce. What else can you do?" The air didn't reply, but a being began materializing out of the thin air. The strange statue creature was now in full color and clearly alive. It was still as jagged and strange looking but it floated there as if it belonged. "Hmm…a lot, but it's a waste just performing for you, I'll wait and see what I can do tomorrow." She nodded yawning, agreeing only half-hearing what he had said.

Sweetie settled back down wanting to get some sleep and she felt a question pop into her head. "What's your name anyway?" It cackled twisting around in a corkscrew shape. "Discord." "Discord…" She murmured already half asleep, "…what sorta name is that anyway?" Discord twisted around into a more distorted shape as she finally fell asleep, bored already.

He hadn't planned on following the three fillies, but after seeing how the other two were mortified at his appearance he decided that maybe working with their fear would help him cause even more chaos without the Princess or the 'Elements of Harmony' being any wiser. The filly snoring somewhere in the room was a whole different story. Never in his oh…couple of thousands years in existence had he ever met a pony so amused by what he did. She had shrieked with absolute glee when had the filly with a bow in her hair hic-upping with a simple wiggle of his claws. And if that wasn't enough she wanted him to do the same thing to HER!

It was strange enough to find a pony that wasn't terrified of him; so, he decided to follow the little filly and use her amusement to his advantage. She was a unicorn, meaning that her magic hadn't come in yet…it was a perfect plan. Follow her invisibly and do whatever he pleased and they would blame her for it!

He curled into a thoughtful ball and swished his tail back and forth chuckling to himself as he thought of the plans he had for the next day.

* * *

><p>I wanted to clue you guys in...the part with Scootaloo shuddering every now and again is because a certain mischief maker is blowing in her ear. ...Discord can't help it. Besides, who actually LIKES having someone blow in their ear? ...I don't that's for sure!<p>

Well, that's it for me. I know, I know, it's so short...but the next chapters will be much longer. Remember, reviews make me very happy. Happy ME most likely means more chapters to make YOU happy.


End file.
